The Hidden World
by Ariella Maddith
Summary: Felicity has known Draco since a child...but she doesn't remember anything they did since she was 10. Now Felicity is 14 and a whole new world has been uncovered for her. What house will she be in, will the Malfoy's except her into the family? What's the difference between a secret and a lie?


Chapter 1

I woke up with beads of sweat dripping from each part of my shaking body. I wiped my forehead and sat up to see a tall blonde haired boy next to me. He faced the wall and shifted in his sleep. I smiled relieved to see Draco next to me. What are these dreams? They keep occurring whenever I'm on school holidays; every night of the school break. They all contain the same things. A giant curly maned man telling me some huge secret, but whenever he tells me his voice becomes faded and I can't hear him, then the next thing you know there's a blinding flash and I'm awake in this state.

Draco turned to me opening his eyes groggily.

"Did you have that dream again?" He asked sleepily.

I nodded and he sighed turning his whole body over wrapping me in his arms.

"What's the time?" He asked.

I looked at my phone, staring at the bright screen until my eyes adjusted.

"It's 1am." I sighed and slid back into his grip.

He suddenly woke up a bit as he jumped up and grinned evilly.

"Why don't we go to the park?!" He laughed

"What, why now?!" I laughed

"No one will be there apart from me and you, it will be fun, come on get dressed." He smirked and continued,

"Actually go get ready I'm picking your outfit."

In the end, I ended up in a black skater skirt, a white lacy t-shirt and a pair of black ballet pumps. Cute.

We took a nice stroll along the dried out dirt path to the park, arm in arm. We made jokes and laughed the whole way there until we got to the archway made of bushes that welcomed you to the enclosed park.

The park was lonely and had an eerie breeze brush through your hair, making the swings creek as they swung gently. There were patches of light from the street lamps that presented the splinter full benches.

"Here we are." He smiled nervously. Why was he so nervous? He's never nervous.

I only ever see him during the school breaks, he goes to private school and it's so far away. His parents are teachers there so he doesn't stay with them during the holidays.

He sat me on the bench next to him and I put my head on his shoulder, I was beginning to get tired.

"There's something I need to tell you." His voice trailed off.

"What is it?" I questioned yawning.

"We've been going out for a while now," Those words woke me up, usually they mean that we are about to break up or he's got a flaw that's so bad he can't tell anyone, what if he picks his nose… and eats-Yughk!

"W…wa…what is it?" I stuttered

"I, I'm a wizard." The last part was almost inaudible as he bowed his head in shame.

I laughed. "Good one Draco."

"I'm being serious!" He growled

"Ok and I evolved from a lizard!"

"This isn't a joke!" He barked

I was beginning to become more frightened as he said it but I wouldn't let it show.

He cupped my cheek with his smooth hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry darling; I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled gently and kissed the side of my face where his hand used to be. I smiled but wasn't giving in; he really thinks I'm stupid enough to believe him.

"Prove it!" I stood up this time, crossing my arms.

"I can't." He stood up calmly.

"Because you're not a wizard!" I growled

"I am, why don't you believe me?" His nose wrinkled in anger.

"You're making it up so you can go meet your snooty private school friends and laugh about how stupid your side chick is."

"You're not my _Side Chick_ Felicity!" He was taken back from the accusation.

"Yeah, am I not? You probably go back to your school, sit down get some beautiful girl sit on your lap kissing you while you tell all your friends about how dumb I am!" I didn't realise how much hidden anger I had built up.

"What are you talking about?!" He whispered looking hurt.

"Don't act like that doesn't happen; you wont let me know which school you go to, whenever I ask you about school you change the subject, it's ridiculous." I spat

"The only reason I don't talk about it is because it's a wizard school!" He came closer and tilted his head.

"PROVE IT THEN!" I yelled

He pulled out a smoothly carved stick and waved it around causing a broom stick to come flying. I stepped back and frowned.

"Get on!" He smirked

"Why?" I shot him an evil eye.

"I'm proving it to you." He smirks his famous smirk.

"If you don't get on I'll use magic to get you here." He chuckled, that stupid smirk was still engraved into his face.

I walked over and sat on the end of the broom trying to get as far away from him without falling off; I swear if he's just trying to make me look stupid I'll punch him. He said some words and the broom was off. The jumpstart into the air made me instantly cling onto Draco for dear life. I could feel his smirk formulating on his face again. This made me let go slightly and I felt free, I felt as though I had nothing to worry about.

I watched as we flew across a river and on top of a tall work building. There were a few chairs which he landed next to, the broom became lifeless and he sat me down on one of the chairs and sat on the other opposite me.

"Do you believe me now?" his smirk re-appeared and I crossed my arms in anger.

"So were you lying about the wizarding school?"

He shook his head. The sun was rising and in three days he would be leaving for wizard school.

"I have one more thing to tell you about the dreams you've been having," He looked down at his hands nervously

"You're also a wizard but the muggle parents you live with have refused to allow you to be aware of it. My father was aware of this and has finally been given permission to allow you to stay with us in Malfoy Manor, we've had the house elves to set you up a room opposite mine and we even have a few galleons for you to use for luxuries like a clothes for the balls we'll be having." He seemed out of breath, but all he just said to me was a lot for even me to take in, but one thing pondered my mind…

"You don't have to if you don't want…"

"No, No, I do want to…I can't believe they lied to me…" he moved closer to me and hugged me.

"Well we're leaving tomorrow to go to my house so we can go home and pack your things." He suggested, I agreed and we went home on his broom.

It was around lunch time and we were almost finished packing. My room was now lit by the golden sun and filled with bags.

"How are we going to get this to the manor?" I huffed and bounced onto my bed.

"Mother has sent the knight bus to come get us later but for now I'll have to use a spell to make this fit." He ushered to the many cases that flooded the floor.

He waved his wand uttered some nonsense and the bags that flooded the floor zoomed in to a case.

I watched in awe.

"Teach me some spells." I sat on my knees in front of him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, but you wont be able to do them without a wand so you can use mine for the time being." He handed me his wand carefully and I held it out delicately.

"Say Lumos to create a light." I did as he said a small light formed at the end of his wand. I smiled and it slowly faded. We went on until there was a knock at my door.

"Darling I didn't know if you were awake, sorry but there's lunch for the both of you on the table." My mum walked in and Draco hid his wand, not so discreetly.

"Get out." She hissed, her mood change scared me. Draco stood up and took the case with our stuff and stood it up. I stood in the way of the door. He embraced me and whispered into my ear.

"Wait until 9:00pm then walk out the window, I _will_ catch you." He kissed my forehead and I rubbed my 'tears' away. He walked out pulling our stuff with him.

"What just happened?" I slumped on my bed, I had to act dumb or I would never have a chance of living with Draco.

"He's never aloud back here." My mum hissed at me and I whimpered at her tone, she slammed the door and walked off.

It was finally 8:58 and I was ready. Mum and Dad had gone to bed thinking I was asleep yet I was waiting for said 'knight bus'.

I looked at the clock and it ticked to 8:59 causing me to open the window. I perched onto it and waited for the chime to announce 9:00. I waited and waited until *DING* there was the chime, instantly I dropped and without a hope expected to drop onto the ground but instead I was caught by a pair of arms and dragged onto a purple Double Decker bus, but did it have two floors or more?

"You caught me." I breathed a sigh of relief in his arms. We stared into each others eyes and like the perfect movie scene we kissed. He smiled into the kiss and dragged me to the stair case. We walked up 3 flights of stairs. Each floor contained beds with people and their suitcases sleeping carelessly. Each person looked as though they had been homeless and were taking the bus as an advantage. The beds moved at every corner and despite the jolts, no one awoke. When we got to the top floor I was greeted with two beds moving around and two trunks flying across the narrow floor.

"Catch one, I'll take the other." Draco stood behind me and watched as I chased after a bed. He laughed at each failed attempt.

"I'd like to see you try." I glared at him. Without seeing it, I got hit in the stomach by a bed. Despite the pain I hung on and climbed onto it.  
Without any effort Draco jumped onto the bed and smirked at me.

"So explain to me about the new school I'm going to." I crossed my legs on the purple duvet cover and waited for him to answer

"Well it's called Hogwarts to begin with, and there are 4 houses…" he was cut off.

"What are houses?" I wanted to know every detail.

"Houses are like teams, there are 4 and they use a sorting hat to pick what house you will be in. I'm in Slytherin, the goody-two-shoe house is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff is for losers and Ravenclaw's just kind of there." He shrugged and lied down on the bed as they whooshed around.

"What house will I be in?" I mimicked his movement.

"There's no real way of telling but just be confident and smug and you'll be in my house. Be daring." He lied on his side and smiled at me. He jumped onto my bed and wrapped his arms around me. Slowly I drifted off in his arms.

The same dream happened again but everything seemed so clear. The giant man's face was clear and when he spoke it was clear what he was saying. His clothes were ragged and old, made of different skins and furs. I don't suppose they tailor for giant men of his size.

'Alright lil lady? It's a fine day eh…anyway Dumble'ore sent me to tell ye important news and I think ye should sit down o'er here.' The man patted a space next to him. I sat down cautiously next to him, eyeing the ground for any danger. He looked down and despite his large features that could be seen as aggressive, I trusted him. It was almost as if I had lost my voice, no words could come out of my mouth, the struggle of not being heard hurt.

'It will stop yeh hurtin' if yeh stop tryin'.' His tone was warm and kind.

'I know yeh don't know me, but you're a wizard, and the headmaster wants you te join Hogwarts, tis a great ol' place there.

'Fel, Fel…' his strange accent became more British until I was awake.

"Fel we're nearly here get ready." I saw Draco standing over me with a beautiful dress.

"Mother bought this for you, she said it would really suit you." He looked down at his feet and handed me a black dress. It was thigh length and skin tight. But on top was a lace dress that covered your arms in long sleeves. The lace trailed from the back all the way down the back of the legs. I hugged Draco and closed the curtains of my bed and changed..

"Your mother is so kind." I smiled changing.

"Well just know this: if you don't get into Slytherin my father will disown you." Draco chuckled nervously.

"I will get into Slytherin." The word sounded foreign coming from my mouth but I did not care. I did my makeup in a mirror on the wall. I wore dark eye shadow, dark maroon lipstick and winged eyeliner. I left my hair in the loose silvery-white waves and when I was happy I spun to show Draco.

"You look…stunning." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back but it was only a peck. When I opened my eyes I saw a dash of my lipstick on his lips and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smirked and walked over to the mirror to do finishing touches. Draco wrapped his arms around my waste and looked at us in the mirror. Our eyes were the same silvery colour and I liked that. I watched him smile at the reflection.

"I got you something." He smiled and walked away. I pouted at the loss of his touch but put my pearl earrings in. He came back with a flat square box, he opened it secretively threw the box and told me to close my eyes. I felt him brush my hair out the way and I held it up. He wrapped a small chain around my neck and it hung loosely down to my chest. He clipped it in place and I let my hair down.

"Open." His voice was hushed and calm.

I looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful necklace with a diamond heart on the end. It wasn't tiny but it was small enough to keep with me at all times.

"I saw it in a shop and it reminded me of you." He kissed my cheek and watched us in the mirror gaily again.

"I don't know what to say, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." I turned round and kissed him lightly.

"It's a real diamond, so keep it safe." He smiled and rejoined our lips. The kiss deepened and he licked my lip for entrance, I denied and smirked into the kiss. I pulled away slowly and he pouted, I ignored his expression and walked to get my shoes. They were black high heels with a lace pattern on-they were also courtesy of his mother.

"Just you wait Greene." I heard his voice linger with mischief and I could feel his smirk.

I walked over tugged his tie.

"I'll be waiting." I spoke silkily and walked down the stairs teasingly.

"Next stop Malfoy Manor." A young teen with acne approached me cautiously, his smile was goofy and it made me chuckle.

"You came on 'ere with that bloke Draco right?" His voice was definitely from the South of London.

I nodded and he stared behind me and took a small step back.

"Master Draco, your manor's up ahead." The words contradicted his accent.

"Thank you Stan." Draco handed him 5 gold coins that looked similar to a pound coin but slightly larger. Stan's eyes widened and he took a bow.

"What were those?" I asked as we waited for our stop.

"They're galleons, they're quite a bit, the lottery gives you 100 galleons so 5 are quite a lot for Stan." It was like he understood my confusion. We finally pulled up to one of the biggest places I've seen in my life.

"We're here." He smirked and pecked my cheek; he grabbed my hand and led me to the grand steps that led to the door.

"By the way don't associate with people like him, he's no Slytherin, probably a mudblood." Draco's voice was silky and his breath touched my ear. As we walked to the doors, some strange creatures that wore pillowcases as clothes, had big bulging eyes and long pointed ears and a long pointed nose, came running out and towards the bus.

"What are _they_?" I looked at the creatures in disgust.

"Ignore them, they're house elves." Draco looked unaffected by them and knocked on the door. A squeal sounded and the sound of high heels on a marble floor came running to the door.

"DRACO!" A woman with black and white hair swung the doors open and grabbed Draco. Even her frantic movements were graceful.

"Felicity! You've changed so much since we last met. How are your parents?" I looked at Draco.

"Mother, I h…I haven't told her yet…" Draco shifted his weight between his feet awkwardly.

"Oh, so she doesn't know about." She made an action with her arm that looked like she was sword fighting.

"Oh no madam, Draco did tell me about that." I looked at Draco for approval and he smirked.

"Felicity, dear, just call me Narcissa. Or mother." She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed, Draco blushed making us both laugh a bit more.

"Come in dears, its dark out." She patted our backs and led us to in the house. She clicked her fingers and the doors slammed shut. I looked back but no one was there. I heard Draco snigger and I budged him over.

"Oh my, Felicity," Narcissa came to a halt causing me to nearly fall into her.

"I forgot to say how stunning you look, I knew the dress would look great on you, you've always been a beautiful girl. Very petite." She gestured to me gracefully, then carried on walking until she was at a wall…but instead of stopping and turning around, because it wouldn't have been hard to get lost in this house, she carried on and walked through the wall. I looked at Draco puzzled and he chuckled.

"Just keep going." He smirked and grabbed my hand. We walked normally, my heart pounding and my eyes closed, until we came to a halt.

"You can open your eyes now Fel." Draco laughed again and I opened my eyes to see a grand room. It had a wall full of books and large door that had a view of the beautiful garden. In the middle were four seats and a small table in the middle.

Narcissa sat on one and so did Draco.

"Come sit down darling." Draco restrained a laugh with his smirk and patted the seat next to him and in front of his mother.

"So dear, Draco hasn't told you the full story…" His mother's voice trailed off. I looked at Draco and his smirk automatically sunk into a frown. I watched Narcissa nervously. She bit her lip and began her sentence.

"So the muggles you've been living with…" she was cut off when there was a bang of the two grand front doors slamming open. What were muggles? Draco referred to my parents as muggles as well.

Narcissa's once worried face now lit up and she walked out of the wall we had just walked in.

"Lucius, darling, welcome home. How was work?" Lucius must be Draco's father.

"It was good; Weasley messed up as always, nothing I can't tell Rita." His voice was smooth but had a twisted tone to it.

"How did he even get to be part of the ministry, especially after that car, isn't he part of the ministry of muggle object or what not." Narcissa's voice had turn slightly twisted as well.

"Oh well no need to worry, my boy is coming home today, I must say I am excited for this ball." Even when Lucius was happy he seemed evil.

I looked at Draco confused but he just grabbed my hand and began to walk towards the wall where Narcissa left. He stopped suddenly and stared at me before we walked out to find the two were no longer there.

"Molly." A small elf came running to Draco.

"Yes Master Draco. How may Molly help Master Draco?" The small elf's voice was squeaky.

"Where are my mother and father?" Draco looked as though he wanted to get rid of elf as soon as possible.

"In the planning room Master Draco. Would that be all Master?" Molly's last words were barely audible.

"Thank you Molly." Draco kissed my head and led me up the stairs.

"How many floors does your house have?" I asked trying to start a conversation. I was terrified on the inside but I wasn't going to let that show.

"A few…" He smirked at me and stopped half way up the stairs.

"Why did we stop?" He had pinned me to the wall and was smirking.

"Draco…" I was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine. I felt his smirk but ignored it. The kiss became deeper and the moment was so perfect I never wanted it to end, but all things come to an end in the end, right?

"Draco, there you are." The kiss ended and Draco smirked at me. Despite his mother appearing he still stood his arms above my shoulders, our faces inches away.

"Oh I'm sorry, I spoke without processing the situation, I'll just leave." His mother smiled at me cheekily and went to walk away.

"No it's fine. What did you need mother?" Draco looked smug at me. Was this him getting me back? It worked, but he could've done better.

"Oh it was just we're planning for the ball and I knew Felicity would be with you and I wanted to arrange to go shopping tomorrow?" She looked at me pleadingly and I smiled at her.

"Of course, I'd love to but I don't have any money." I bit my lips at my choice of words.

"Oh no dear I know, I'm buying your stuff." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I can't take your money; you've already taken me into your home." I looked at Draco trying to get him to let me free but he still looked smug.

"Darling, we're not running out any time soon, your like our child now especially with you and Draco being 'lovers'." She laughed and winked at Draco.

"I guess I'll go help father." Draco sighed, straightened up, kissed my head and walked up to where his father must have been.

"Once we are ready you'll be meeting some friends and family in a ball we are holding. Also tomorrow we can buy your wand!" She seemed so excited.

"Let's go to the planning room to meet the men. Well Draco's only a teen but he insists he's a man. I must show you his baby pictures." I giggled and agreed.

"I'm sorry I'm rambling, it's just Draco's never been in a relationship before. You've been such good friends forever now and I always told your mother you two would go together some time." She sighed dreamily and opened a door to reveal Draco and his father sitting at a table planning something. Draco looked up and smiled at me, whereas Lucius looked shocked.

"Felicity?" He stood up and began to stagger towards me. He held a walking stick made of silver but he looked as though he needn't use it.

"Yes sir?" I replied, in the heels I was nearly the same height as him, about up to his neck, Draco must have been this height as well because in the heels I was the same size as Draco. Lucius had long platinum hair like Draco; he wore a long green coat and a suit underneath, a respectful man.

"Felicity, you never told me Draco had fallen for Felicity?" He smiled slightly and looked at Narcissa. I continued to stare at him but it was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulder.

"Don't be silly dear of course I did." Narcissa walked to his side, pecked his cheek then sat opposite where he had been sitting at the narrow table. Draco watched the scene carefully; I knew that his father was a very judgemental person by first impression, which was why I wanted to make a good one.

"Do you remember me Felicity?" He smiled at me again.

"No sir." My confidence had heightened.

"Oh it's such a shame you don't remember your real parents or any of us, at least you can come back to your real family and life." He spun round and walked to the where he once sat. Draco stood and walked over to me.

"May we be excused? I want to show Felicity to her room." Draco pecked my cheek and looked at his father?

"Of course son, we have most of it covered now." He shooed us with his hand and we walked out. The halls were big and green with fancy patterns. There was a black stand every few metres with some black roses stood on it, above the vase would be a portrait of men and women of the Malfoy family tree.

"Are you on here?" I asked pointing to a portrait.

"Yes right next to my room." He grimaced and I laughed.

"Oh you find that funny do you?" He pinned me to the wall next to the portrait, again.

"Yes I do." I said sticking my tongue out.

We stood staring into each other's eyes before the space was broken and our lips met. Soon enough he licked my bottom lip for entrance and I quickly allowed him. His hand slid to the small of my waist while my hand found his hair. He laughed when I messed up his hair but began to kiss me right after. We carried on for a minute or so when we heard a crash to our left. Our heads dashed towards the direction of the noise and something short flew round the corner.

"Those stupid house elves!" Draco smoothed out his hair and walked round the corner me right behind him. We found about 10 elves running away down the corridor and another beating herself up.

"Everyone stop!" Draco boomed and the elves all stopped apart from Molly who was biting one of her ears aggressively.

"What is happening?" Draco hissed glaring at them all.

"We were all watching you and Miss Felicity kissing when Molly walked to us and trip over." One of the older house elves grumbled.

"Molly is sorry. Molly is stupid. Molly broke VASE!" She began hitting her self in the face.

"Molly calm down, you're going to give yourself a black eye." Draco pulled her hands away. Blood dripped down her face and one of her bulging eyes was swollen. He picked her up and looked at the other elves.

"Get back to work before I tell my father." He growled at them and walked away with Molly. I followed him down to a portrait of himself, it moved around and looked at Draco.

"Nice to see me too." He rolled his eyes evilly then saw me.

"Felicity, darling how are you?" As soon as he began talking to me I walked away. I walked into the room and it was massive. It had a king sized bed in the centre of the back wall which was covered in green quilts. Each side of it were dark wooden drawers with candles either side. Above it was a diamond chandelier. The walls were green with silver snake patterns around the top. Next to the door was a dark wooden wardrobe, similar to the drawers, in the corner was a matching desk with some books on top of it. I sat at the end of the bed where Molly's small body lay. Draco did a spell and her bruises and blood seem to fade away.

"Master Draco, Molly deserves punishment." A tear dribbled down her face.

"No you do not." Draco sighed and sat next to me. "You just rest for now. Shall I take you to your room?" He looked at me, begging with his eyes.

"Yes." I smiled and walked over to Molly, stroked her face and said "I hope you get better soon Molly." She looked worried at my words but forged a smile some how. We walked out of his door to my door, which was right opposite his and walked in. It was all set out the same but instead of green and silver it was silver and black. It looked beautiful.

"I love it!" I squealed and hugged Draco.

"I'm glad." He kissed my forehead and continued, "There's more." He led me to the door next to my drawers on the left side of my bed. He opened the door to reveal a beautiful bathroom with a shower and a bath, as well as the essential toilet and sink. It already had a toothbrush and wash things, but what caught my eye was inside the bath. Something had a cloth thrown over it.

"What's that?" I asked and Draco put his hand over my eyes.

"Walk forward a bit, bit more, bit more, there." We stood in front of what I was assuming was the bath. He took his hand away, pulled the cloth off and revealed a cage with a majestic brown owl.

"I know I told you about it, but this is your pet owl, she's beautiful isn't she." I stared at the owl in awe, she was beautiful.

"Have you got a name?" Draco put his arm around me.

"Yes!" I smiled at him before leaning in and pecking him on the lips, his hands slid to my waist and he smiled at me, our faces inches away.

"Well what is it?" I looked in his eyes and smiled again, I felt so overwhelmed.

"Penelope." He looked at me confused but laughed.

"Well, you must get some sleep. I'm staying with you tonight." He walked out the bathroom and got me some pyjama shorts and a t-shirt, then walked out closing the door. I washed off my makeup brushed my teeth and got out of the dress into the pyjamas. Once I was done I walked out to see Draco sitting up in bed reading a book. I sat next to him and he put the book down, he kissed my forehead and snuggled down next to me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day I woke up in the large bed and found that right next to me, was Draco. His lips parted and he was shirtless with some pyjama trousers on. I smiled and moved away to see the time. I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw it was 5:30. I groaned but woke up to get ready. Penelope was flying around the room but stopped next to me at the dresser, I fed her a treat out of the bag Draco gave me and walked into the bathroom. I showered and washed my hair. I did the normal procedures such as brushing my teeth and walked out of the bathroom to get my clothes. Draco had left and I locked my door so no house elf walked in.

"DRACO!" I yelled standing in front of my wardrobe.

"YES!" He yelled back.

"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?"

"THE BLACK DRESS WITH THE COLLAR AND THE GEM THINGY ON IT!" Instantly I knew what he meant and grabbed it from my wardrobe.

I matched it with some black high socks and a pair of white heels.

"Excuse me miss Felicity, when would you be able to shop with Lady Malfoy?" A small voice squeaked from outside my door

"Tell her I am just applying my makeup and doing my…" I was interrupted by someone bashing on my door.

"No, no Felicity darling, I'll do it!" It was Narcissa herself. I opened the door and she sat me in a chair.

"You look splendid." She waved her wand and I was pushed into my chair as makeup attacked me. I dared not move when the curling irons waved through my hair. After a while of Narcissa instructing the items, we were done.

"Oh my, you just look beautiful, how can you look so amazing in everything." I did not know how to answer her so I smiled and thanked her.

"Lets go then." She grabbed my arm and rushed me out the room.

"Bye then Fel." Draco stood in a suit at the end of the hall looking smug, Narcissa hugged him goodbye and left us to say goodbye.

"No breakfast?" He smirked.

"No." I frowned.

"Well I'll make sure to have a stack of pancakes made for when you get back." He pecked me on the lips and he led me to a fireplace.

"Are you excited to get your wand?" He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer so our faces were just inches away.

"So excited." I beamed at him.

"Well I need to go get ready for the ball, Bellatrix is coming over soon, she's my aunt, one word of advice, don't take her too serious." He laughed, kissed my head and left. Not long after Narcissa walked in.

"Right, let's go darling." She looked at the fire place expectantly.

"Oh right, stand in the fireplace and say Diagonalley, here's some floo powder." She handed me a small bag and taught me what to do.

"Diagonalley." I closed my eyes and felt the whooshing of me flying through the air. I didn't dare open my eyes in case everything stopped.

The whooshing stopped and I stood on a cobble floor but still didn't open my eyes, not until I heard Narcissa's reassuring voice.

"We're here!" She smiled at me. "Now, the Malfoy's have a high reputation and just a warning, we need to keep that. No one stops a Malfoy and you basically are one of us, you're better than everyone else." She straightened her skirt and led me towards a high class shop. It was very posh, in the window was a mannequin with a beautiful dress on it. It was white and had a big lacy skirt.

We walked in to see a small-ish shop which had lines of cloth spun round tubes everywhere.

"Marci dear?" Narcissa rang the bell on the desk.

"Narcissa, I'm coming hold on." The voice was soft and sweet. A short lady flew up, she was only young maybe the same age as Draco and I. She looked at me and flew back a bit with a frown on her face.

"Marci?" Narcissa clapped in her face and she snapped out of her angry daze.

"Sorry…" She glared at me then looked at Narcissa. "What brings you here?" She smiled at Narcissa.

"A dress for Felicity here, she just has nothing to wear to the ball tonight." Narcissa sighed and looked at me.

"Oh well, it's going to be tricky but I'm top class. What I'm saying is it's not impossible." She flicked her long blonde hair behind her and stopped flapping her wings. She landed on a stool-smiling at me patronisingly.

I looked at Narcissa and she shook her head and smiled.

"Well if anything is wrong with it, I'll be telling Lucius. We'll be back in an hour at the earliest, good day." Narcissa imitated Marci's smile and strut off with me trailing behind her.

"We'll go to get some ice cream then we're off to Olivanders."

In the end I ended up getting a cup of pumpkin juice and Narcissa got a glass of ButterBeer. I enjoyed the pumpkin juice but when I tried the ButterBeer, not as good.

"So Narcissa last night you wanted to tell me something, but then Mr Malfoy arrived home, would it be okay if I could ask for what you were going to tell me?" I asked as polite as possible.

"Here's not the place, but when we're getting ready I'll tell you." She smiled wearily at me. I just agreed and didn't push it any further.

"Anyway," her face lit up. "You and Draco? Tell me everything!" She beamed a pearly white smile. I thought about it and smiled gaily at the thoughts of our history.

"Well, how'd you two…happen?" She dazed in her thoughts.

"Well we were friends for a year or so and then when we were out for…" I thought about when it was, "My birthday, we went to a restaurant; pizza, as friends and then we laughed and joked and everything was pretty normal, we judged everyone there, we watched a girl fall over and smash a plate-we were the only ones laughing. In the end we were walking home and we sat on a bench near to my house and we sat a bit too close and kissed. Then things just took their toll from there." I smiled at the memory.

"You two are the cutest; I remember when Lucius and I first became a couple." She smiled. "I won't bore you with the story though." She laughed shakily and sipped from her glass.

"No, no please tell me." I wanted to hear how such a kind woman ended up with such a twisted man.

"Well it was back in Hogwarts, the school you're going to, and we were in first year. He was sorted into Slytherin and when it was my turn, I watched him stare at me the whole time, at first I thought he was being rude and I planned what I would say to him. I missed what house I was in, I saw Slytherin cheering so assumed that was my house. When I walked over I confronted him and he smirked at me. We didn't really know each other well but by Potions on the Thursday that week we were a couple." She sighed and finished the last drop of ButterBeer.

"Let's go get your wand then." She smiled. She pulled out a gold coin, which I recognised to be a galleon, and she placed it on the table. Almost instantly the man rushed out grabbed it and took the glasses, instantly rushed back in.

After a while of walking we arrived in front of a small shop. There was an old dusted window, followed by a crooked door that threatened to collapse at any moment.

Narcissa opened the door carefully and walked to the counter. The walls were lined with boxes all identical.

I walked up to the boxes next to the door and saw that each one had a different label on. Unicorn hair? Beachwood? Before I could read on I was being called by an old scratchy voice.

"So you're Draco's _girlfriend_?" He was hunched over and looked evil.

"Y…yes…sir." I smiled awkwardly.

"Well let's see, try this wand." He handed me a golden box, which Narcissa looked at apprehensively. He unlocked it with a small key and I opened it. Unlike Draco's wand, which was sleek and simple, the one in the box was all dark wood with curled patterns, there were gold specs in the middle of the curls.

"Take it." The man urged me to hold the wand. I carefully took out the wand; it felt thin and was easy to hold.

"Do you know any spells?" Narcissa smiled at me, I remembered the spell Draco taught me.

"Lumos." I waved the wand and a small light beamed out the end of the wand. I smiled and Narcissa clapped her hands.

"Thank you so much Olive!" She gave him a couple galleons.

"Will I be seeing you again?" He asked, his voice sounded as if it could end any time.

"Oh Olive, you know Lucius and I have enough going on, and are much too busy to look after any children. Lucius has had his son and he is happy with that." She smiled nervously; she must've wanted more than one child. "Maybe when Felicity and Draco are older, I'll be able to bring them back here." She smiled at me, causing me to giggle.

"Not in the near future, unfortunately." I smiled sympathetically and looked at the wand in my hand and smiled at it.

"Well we must get going, your dress must be ready." She clapped her hands and went to shake hands with the bony old man. His sleeve rolled up and there on his wrist was a tattoo which resembled a skull at the top and a tail that entwined into a snake.

"Is that a tattoo?" I asked curiously. He glanced down and gave Narcissa a look, in which she nodded.

"Yes it's…it's a…tattoo?" He looked at me nervously and forced a smile onto his face. I looked down at the wand and rocked on my feet.

"Well let's go, see you again Olive. Tata." She smiled ad held the door open for me.

Finally we arrived at the fancy shop and walked in. The girl was sitting at her desk with a fancy white box, wrapped in lace and a black box. She smiled at Narcissa, and then looked at me disgustedly. Narcissa opened the box carefully and a beautiful dress presented it's self.

There was a floral lace pattern over the front of a black crop top, there was no back and it had beautiful floral-lace sleeves. The skirt was thin but long and flowed past the feet. It trailed back into little gems.

"Real diamonds." The girl stated proudly. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, if the girl hadn't been so rude, I would of hugged her.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, Narcissa squealed in agreement. She packed it back in the box and paid the girl some galleons.

"You must come tonight, I'm sure your mother has the information, we hope to see you!" She smiled, "But if you cause any funny business." She scowled at her and waved good bye.

We stood outside the shop, the box in my hands as Narcissa scurried around in her bag to find the floo powder.

"Oh my goodness, I've forgotten the floo powder!" She exclaimed dully.

"The Malfoy's aren't so perfect are they?" A boy sniggered a few feet to the left of us. I looked over to see a tall ginger haired boy, a shorter brown haired boy with circular glasses and a girl with brown frizzy hair. The ginger boy was laughing at his own joke; the girl looked shocked but the brown haired boy just stared at me.

"Ron, you can't say that!" The girl squeaked.

"Oh hello kids." Narcissa's cheery tone had turned a bit more twisted, like her husbands.

"We're not kids." 'Ron' growled.

"Well if you're not kids, you must come to our ball today, Felicity here has just moved in and she's attending Hogwarts soon." She smiled at them.

"No w…" Ron was cut off by the brown haired boy.

"We'd love to come." He smiled. Ron looked at the boy in pure worry.

"Harry…what?" His words were stumbled.

"What time is it?" 'Harry' asked.

"It begins at 6pm and you can leave whenever," She looked at Ron, "Wear your best clothes." She sneered and ushered me to follow her.

We went to a small shop with all sorts of bits and bobs, one of which was a tub of floo powder. Narcissa paid the lady and we were off to the fireplace we came from. The same procedure happened and we were home almost instantly. Draco stood from the chair he was sat in and came over and hugged me tightly. Narcissa walked over to Lucius and pecked his cheek then walked out. Draco's hand brushed my cheek and he laughed.

"Why don't you go have a shower?" He smiled and leaned to my ear.

"I would join you but I'm busy." He smirked causing me to roll my eyes. An older looking house elf walked in and ushered me to follow him.

We got to my room and he left me to it. I locked the bathroom door and ran the shower to get the water to the correct temperature. Once it was ready I washed my hair and all my makeup off then did the usual wash. After I finished and was dried I got ready into the dress and curled my hair and did my makeup. I wore dark winged eyeliner with a small amount of eye shadow and mascara, a dark red lipstick, the basic foundation and concealer, and a bit of highlight and contour. Once I was ready I put on my new heels, got my new wand and walked out to Draco's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." His voice sounded tired. I walked in; he was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. His hair was parted to one side and if I had to be truthful, he looked hot. His head swung round and he looked at me excitedly.

I walked to his side causing him to stand up.

"You look amazing." He kissed my head ad pulled me to his desk.

"I got you this." He pulled out another box. I looked at my necklace an smiled shortly. He opened the black box to reveal a small diamond tiara.

"Because you're a princess." He smiled sheepishly and I smirked.

"Cheesy." I laughed and he took my hand in his leading me to the staircase. We stood at the top of the stairs watching floods of people swarm in through the big doors. He kissed my forehead softly but before we walked down the stairs we were stopped by a boy emerging up the stairs. It was Harry.


End file.
